The invention is based on a furniture connector for a table. Many kinds of such furniture connectors are known, and the direction of the radially branching construction elements is defined; that is, such construction elements enclose an angle of 901/2, degrees for instance, and therefore a special furniture connector must be produced for any embodiment departing from such an angle.
A known furniture connector of this generic type (French Patent 2.044.122) has a bush that can be slipped onto a tubular leg, with two radially branching cantilever arms forming a right angle disposed at a right angle on the bush; furniture elements, in particular profiled tubes, can be secured to these arms. A flange is axially secured to the bush, and on the flange, a tabletop or the like can be secured in turn.
In another known furniture connector (French Patent 1.189.024), two cantilever arms likewise enclosing a right angle branch off radially, and profiled tubes can again be mounted on them in a frame construction. Once again the furniture connector can be secured to a leg, which has either a circular or rectangular cross section.